


Ghosts!

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Crack, Ghosts, M/M, Spooky, Weird, petlar, pylar, sixthsense, what even is this, whatever, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter finds out he can see ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts!

Manhattan was a busy city, and bumping into people wasn't exactly a bad thing, so Peter didn't think anything of bumping into a young guy with blonde hair until he realized that the guy had an ability, and Peter had inadvertently absorbed it. He was a little worried, but at first, nothing seemed to be wrong. So, he just let things be and went on with work as usual.

When Gabriel met him in the rec room after his shift, they full intended on walking back to the apartment together until Peter tells him what happened earlier.

"Do you have any idea what the ability is?" Gabriel asks, leaning back on the couch he's sitting on. Peter shrugs.

"I'm not sure, it doesn't feel...different. I feel fine. Although..." He pauses and thinks, looking around the room. "Something seems different. In here."

Gabriel offers a hand up.

"Here, let me take it, maybe I can figure it out."

The medic squeezes his hand and they wait. Nothing happens.

"That was a little anticlimactic," Peter sighs, and they head out and down the hall towards the elevator. They're about to push the button to bring the car up when Gabriel overhears something. He turns.

"Someone is calling for help," he mumbles, and Peter turns to look, too. He can't hear it, but he trusts the other man, so they head down the hall towards the noise and come upon a young woman in a hospital gown, curled up on the floor of an otherwise empty room.

"Are you okay?" Peter asks, and she glances in their direction, eyes red from crying.

"Help me," she hiccups, reaching a clumsy hand up to wipe at the dried tears on her face.

"I'll go get someone," Peter says, sparing a glance at Gabriel, who is kneeling down next to the woman.

"No, please don't go-" The woman reaches a hand out and Peter stops. "-Don't go like he did, don't leave me, _please_."

"Who left you?"

Gabriel is trying to calm her down, get information, but she just keeps repeating the same phrase, over and over again, and she's still crying and shivering and suddenly, the room is just so _cold_.

"He left me, he said he wouldn't and he did and I- I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted to make the hurt stop."

She holds out both arms in front of her and for the first time Peter notices the dried blood covering her arms, coming from deep cuts that methodically crisscross down her skin.

"Oh my God," Gabriel is saying, and she starts to cry again.

"I just wanted it to stop," she says, and Peter is almost out the door, going to go get help, when Gabriel tries to reach forward and grab her arms to inspect the wounds, but then all of a sudden he stops.

"Peter," he says, voice very quiet, and Peter whirls around just in time to watch as the girl disappears right in front of their eyes.

For a long moment, neither of them move, and then they're both running as fast as they can down the hallway and towards the reception area. They run right past Emma and Hesam, who were waiting for them.

"Where are you going?" Hesam calls, but neither of them answer as they find the staircase and run out of the hospital into the busy street.

"That was weird," Hesam shrugs, and Emma nods in agreement.

A few weeks later, Luke is standing in front of his friends, who are both sitting on the couch in their apartment and looking haggard and sleep deprived.

"So let me get this straight," he begins, eyebrows raised in disbelief. "You guys...can see dead people."

"Yes."

"Like that movie."

"...Yes."

"And you both can see it? You're not crazy?"

"Yes, Luke. We're not crazy."

Gabriel glares at Luke, who holds his hands up in defense.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I think you guys are just being paranoid. I mean, are you sure that they're dead people?"

Peter leans his head back and sighs, dramatically.

"I'm absolutely positive."

"Well can't you just take a different power?"

Gabriel shakes his head.

"He's tried. They still come to us. They remember that he can feel their presence."

"So...what do you want me to do about it?"

"Ideally, microwave our brains so we turn into vegetables."

Luke frowns.

"I hope that was a joke."

Gabriel snorts.

"Of course it is. We were just wondering if you had any ideas on what we should do."

The teen seems to think for a minute before snapping his fingers.

"Why don't you guys start helping people with their final wishes? Then they can pass on and you can feel good about yourselves."

The two seated men seem to consider this for a moment, and it seems like an okay idea.

"I think we can do that," Peter muses, and Luke smiles.

"Good." He starts to head over to the kitchen. "I'm going to steal some hot chocolate from you guys, it is seriously cold in here."

"Hey Luke," Gabriel calls, and Luke pokes his head through the door. "Did you know that a little girl had an asthma attack and died upstairs five years ago?"

Luke's brow furrows.

"No, I didn't. How did you know that?"

The two seated men lean forward, and Luke suddenly goes very pale.

"She's behind me, isn't she?"

They don't need to reply for Luke to know, and in three seconds flat Luke has ran out the front door and starts to make his way down the stairs. They burst out laughing and finally, after minutes of just unabashed laughing, Peter reaches up to wipe the tears that have accumulated down his face away.

"Oh man, that was...fucking priceless."

Gabriel holds a hand up and Peter high fives it.

"Maybe we should have told him we lost that ability last week?"

"Nah."

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long time ago for LJ.


End file.
